You Can't Read
Plot Due to their stupidity for not being able to read, Knuckles (Sonic Boom) and Big Red are both forced to work together to find out how to read, but had to go on the quest on how to do it. Transcript *(The episode begins at the Park where Sonic is seen with Knuckles (Sonic Boom) and Big Red sitting on rocks) *'Sonic': So, have you guys been confused before? *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': I've been confused supposed all the time. *'Big Red': I've been confused when I have an eating disorder disease. *'Sonic': Yeah, because both of you are stupid. *(They gasped to hear what Sonic had said) *'Big Red': Is it because we can't read!? *'Sonic': Well, why can't you read? You weren't born yesterday. *(Scene switches to many flashbacks from the past Angry Birds Craptastic adventures episodes about Terrence couldn't be able to read any notes, and to a Sonic Boom episode that Knuckles Boom couldn't read. Scene then switches to Present Day) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': That's how we couldn't be able to read. *(Later in the house) *'Nate': Why even bother trying to teach them? *'Sonic': Because these two had to be dicks! *'Green': Dick is my line! *'Theo': Sonic, I'm wondering why no one has the courageous call Hal a pleb. *'Sonic': Because Hal is allowed to call people dicks, and even if we called him a dick, he could get pissed off. *'Theo': They didn't tell you why they can't read? *'Sonic': Technically, they couldn't be able to tell me that. *'Nate': They're probably being really dumb. I didn't know steroids could make people THAT dumb. And I don't have a eating disorder or go very fat because its makes people go dumb as well. *(Scene switches to outside where Knuckles Boom and Big Red are spying on them through a window) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': These guys are right, we are too stupid to read. *Big Red: I knew that already, but I've got the most perfect plan. We should go on a quest to find out how to read. *(Nate looks at the windows to find them gone) *'Nate': The hell!? I thought I heard some douchebag spying on us! *'Theo': But who? *'Nate': How the hell should I know? *(Somewhere in the Park) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': How should we practice? *Big Red: Hmm let me think... (Tic-Tok clock sounds are heard)..meh..I got nothing. We should visit Tails! *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': We can't let anyone notice us! *Terrence: Then we shall go to continue our quest to find out how to read. Lets go. *(Knuckles Boom and Terrence were seen walking out of the park, as the scene changes from the park to city, the city to a ocean, an ocean to a jungle, jungle to a a frozen wasteland, the frozen wasteland to a forest, and the forest to the the front side of a temple) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': There it is, the Temple of Reading. There appears to be a bridge that leads to the door of the Temple. It's a drawbridge. And it's up. Dammit! *Big Red: At least that there is another bridge, and its a rope bridge. *(Knuckles Boom and Terrence went and walked through the rope bridge around the drawbridge and to the door) *Big Red: (knocks on door) Hello? *(There wasn't any response, so Big Red opened the door, only to find that no one's there and seemed that the interior of the temple's only made out of Forerunner bricks) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Wow, that must've been old for millions of years. *Big Red: And there should be a source on how to read. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': And we both have to read it! The action we don't know how to do. *(They walked through many rooms, later they discover the center of the temple to find a Forerunner Temple Monitor as he appears) *'???': Greetings visitors, I am 5462 Devonation, monitor of one of the Forerunner Earth Temples, the Temple of Reading. *Big Red: Can you help us how to read? *'Devonation': Of course, this way. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Finally, we're getting somewhere! *(They both went into a room filled with papers that have words) *Terrence: What are we even supposed to do? *'Devonation': Easy, I can help you read by reading words with you. (Summons a hologram screen said "Jake is a big boy, Chocolate milk is for children, and Santa is a good guy") I need the both of you to read that. *Terrence: This really looks harder than I thought. *'Devonation': Oh, it's worse than I thought. But no need to worry, I can read it to both of you, and then you can be able to listen carefully. *(A lot of teaching to read lessons later) *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Well it took longer than I ever expected. *Big Red: I guess that we're both finally ready to read now. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Let's go back to the park. *(Meanwhile, Nate was telling a story as everyone was seen laughing) *'Nate': (laughing) So a riced out Honda Civic challenged me, and then the guy inside said "I bet I can beat you." And guess what happened? His car broke down! (Laughs so hard) *'???': What sup, bitches? *(Everyone turned around to see Knuckles Boom, and Big Red) *'Sonic': Where the hell have you guys been!? *Terrence: In a better place to learn how to......uh...eat a rock that's only...chewing. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': That's....true....and has nothing to do with reading...um...I really promise.. *'Nate': You two finally learned how to read, just admit it. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Well, we both kind've learn how to read. *Big Red: We did realize that we just might've spoiled the surprise. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': I guess so. *'Theo': Next time, just don't make it so obvious. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Well at least for some reason, your shirt says "I'm with genius". *(Theo looks at his own shirt, revealing that he had his own "I'm with genius" T-Shirt on) *'Theo': Nice. *Big Red: And this note says "Thank you for learning how to read". (Shows the note as it said "Thank you for learning how to read") *'Nate': Okay, we get it, you know how to read. *'Knuckles (Sonic Boom)': Finally, there was someone or some people who've finally understand by the two of us. *'Theo': Yeah, that's great. *'Kenny': (Muffled) (Translation: Thank God you two finally read) *Big Red: Does anybody even have any idea what Kenny's trying to say to all of us? *(A piano starts playing) *'Sonic': Well, (looks at the camera) I guess the moral of the story is kids, stay in school. Great things can happen to you. You can get a job, and most importantly, you can learn how to read. That's all the time we have tonight, folks. *(Episode Ends) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show